It's always something
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: Korra and Asami return from their Spirit World vacation, and inform people of the good news. i am bad at doing these descriptions.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra. It is property of Nickelodeon, unfortunately.**

 **A/N: Hey peoples! This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic. I don't really have a plot, I will just improvise my way through this, k. I was inspired by an online friend named Lauren. I hope you guys like it, especially Lauren.**

 _Chapter 1_

I do. Those two words bounced around in Korra's head as she lay on her sleeping bag, looking up at the stars, one arm under her head, the other around her fiancé. Something exploded inside her the first time she met Asami. At the time, she just thought it was jealousy. She thought she was jealous of Asami, jealous that she had Mako. But as time went on, she realized she _was_ jealous. She was jealous of _Mako_. Because he had Asami.

But now _she_ has Asami! And she proposed to her, and she said _yes_. Korra was happier than ever. She didn't have to worry about anyone trying to conquer a nation, or anyone trying to kill her. All she had to worry about right now is if she can get up to go pee without waking Asami. After a few minutes of careful wiggling and airbending, she was free, and Asami was still asleep.

"Well, I see Stinky found herself a girl." Aye Aye stated.

"Oh, hey Aye Aye." Korra said, pulling her pants back up.

"Hello, Stinky. I've missed you." Aye Aye said. "Lemurs only live a certain amount of years, you know." Aye Aye added.

"Yeah, I heard how you went to the physical world as a lemur to find Aang after he'd been missing for so long." Korra said.

"Yes. But I wanted to congratulate _you_ not only on your victories in the physical world, but your _engagement_ as well." Aye Aye said.

"Well, thank you. That means a lot, coming from the first spirit that befriended the avatar." Korra said.

"Well, I must be off now. See you again soon, Stinky." Aye Aye said as he vanished into thin air.

"Bye." Korra said as she returned to her sleeping bag. She lay down, wrapping her arm around her fiancé and went to sleep.

The next morning, Korra was awakened by the smell of brewing tea. She immediately knew who was there, Iroh.

"Iroh?" Korra asked out loud. She opened her eyes to the blinding morning light.

"Hello, Korra." Iroh said in his semi-raspy, wise old man voice. "I was passing through when I saw you two camping here, and I couldn't just pass by without taking the chance to make you girls some tea." Iroh said, smiling widely.

"Oh, well thank you." Korra said, sleepily rubbing her eyes and taking the cup Iroh was handing her. At that moment, Asami began to wake up.

"Good morning Kor- Iroh? What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"He was passing through and decided to make us some tea." Korra answered. Iroh handed a cup of tea to the pale-skinned beauty.

"I couldn't help but notice the engagement rings on your fingers." Iroh said. "I must congratulate you on your nuptials." He added with a smile.

"Thank you, we were going to return back to Republic City today to tell our friends and family and to begin planning the wedding." Asami stated. "You can come if you want to." Asami told him.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you there. And Fire Lord Zuko would be there too, I know you'd want to catch up with him." Korra added.

"Well thank you, girls. It's been a long time since I was invited anywhere except to tea." Iroh replied gratefully.

After the girls finished their tea and Iroh left, they bathed under a waterfall and then made their way towards the portal.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the big news!" Korra exclaimed as they neared the portal.

"I know! How jealous do you think Mako will get when we tell him?" Asami asked her.

"His head will burst into flames!" Korra laughed as they stood at the edge of the portal to Republic City.

"You ready?" Asami asked, grabbing Korra's hand.

"Yep" Korra replied, stepping through the portal. When they arrived back in the physical world, they saw Bolin and Opal walking around the portal, playing with spirits.

"Bolin!" Korra called out, waving her arm. Bolin turned to see his friends returning and sprinted towards them, an excited smile on his face.

"KORRA!" Bolin exclaimed, lifting her up in a big hug.

"Asami!" Bolin exclaimed, pulling her into the hug.

"How was the spirit world!? Did you go on crazy adventures? Did you make any spirit friends?" Bolin asked, talking very fast.

"We ran into Iroh." Asami answered.

"Brother of Ozai, Iroh, not young General Iroh of the United Republic." Korra added.

"That is _soo_ cool!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Hey you two" Opal said as she floated down next to Bolin.

"Hey Opal, how have you been? How are Lin and Su?" Korra asked.

"I've been great. Mom and Aunt Lin are getting along really great." Opal replied. "Plus, Bolin and I are engaged." She added, holding up her hand to display the ring he gave her.

"Wow! Well, you two wouldn't be the only ones." Korra said as she showed them the engagement rings she formed out of crystals she found in the spirit world.

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin exclaimed, freaking out like he normally does when excited.

"Do you want to go get something to eat and we can talk more about our vacation?" Asami suggested. Bolin and Opal agreed and the headed towards a restaurant that hadn't been destroyed and was still open.

"So, tell us all about it." Bolin said as they sat at the table, snacking on appetizers.

"Well, we went rafting, and we rode on the backs of river spirits. We visited Wan Shi Ton's library, we spent _days_ reading books! We played with giant spirit dogs. We did some _other_ things." Korra answered, blushing on the last part. "And then we ran into Iroh and Aye Aye." She added.

"When did you meet Aye Aye?" Asami asked her, her brow raised.

"Last night, I got up to pee and he appeared there." Korra answered her.

"Well, why didn't you mention it to me?" Asami asked, sounding upset.

"Because Iroh was there when we woke up, then we were bathing, I forgot, okay!" Korra replied, her voice slightly raised.

"Guys guys, calm down!" Bolin said, trying to prevent them fighting.

"I'm sorry" Korra said, kissing Asami's cheek and giving her puppy eyes.

"I can't be mad at you" Asami said as she kissed her fiancé's lips.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I know this is short, but I want to get this posted as soon as I can. There will be more, I promise. I'm just not sure _when_ I'll get it out. But until then, I'll be trying to make as good a fanfic I can.


End file.
